


Thoughts on new Things

by mrgently



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Kitten, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgently/pseuds/mrgently
Summary: Adora wakes up baby Finn in the middle of the night to meet someone very important for the very first time.
Relationships: Adora & Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 194





	Thoughts on new Things

Finn doesn't often wake up in the mom thing's hands. It's not that Finn doesn't like it when the mom thing holds them, it's one of Finn's favorite things in the world, but Finn usually wakes up in the crib, and they usually aren't sleepy when they wake up. 

It's that they like being held by the mom thing that keeps them from crying right away, but it doesn't stop them from starting to cry a couple of moments later.

The mom thing makes a some noises at Finn, she says "Finn" which Finn is pretty sure refers to themself, but Finn can't tell what the rest of the noises mean. There are a couple like "so late" and "sorry" that Finn thinks they've heard before, but then there are others like "Husssh" that the mom thing always makes when Finn is crying.

There's snott coming out of Finn's tiny nose, the mom thing wipes it away as she rocks Finn. Finn likes the rocking, likes being held by the mom thing. Maybe everything isn't terrible right now, even if Finn is still sleepy. Finn decides they should stop crying if the mom thing keeps behaving herself.

All of a sudden Finn can tell there's another voice in the room. Finn has met other things like the mom thing, the thing with sparkly pink on top, the thing that always makes an "awww" sound when they see Finn, Swift Wind, Finn doesn't like meeting new things. Sometimes the mom thing is there, and she gives Finn to one of the other things, and they don't hold Finn like her, and sometimes the mom thing disappears when Finn is with the other things. Finn doesn't like that. 

Except with the green thing, the one that makes all the funny faces Finn likes so much. Finn loves it when the green thing comes around.

The mom thing makes more noises, Finn isn't crying anymore, they can see the mom thing's face now, she's looking at the other thing in the room.

"Look Finn"

Finn knows that noise, the mom thing makes it when there's something amazing to see, like colours, or pretty flowers, or crinkly paper.

Finn's eyes trace around the room, to the other thing there.

"Finn?"

The new thing has a soft voice, and something else... there's a new smell. Finn can tell the mom thing's smell, and how their room smells, but this new thing: it smells like the room smell, but without the mom thing's smell, and stronger.

The new thing looks soft, looks fluffy like one of Finn's toys, but it's too tall to be Finn's toy, and it doesn't smell like Finn.

Finn doesn't understand why there's a new thing here. Why the mom thing woke Finn up to look at the new thing. Finn doesn't want the mom thing to leave. Finn doesn't want the new thing to hold them instead of the mom thing. 

The new thing reaches an arm towards Finn. The mom thing makes more noises. "It's ok Finn, hush".

Finn's tiny claws sink into the mom thing. Their tiny ears roll back. They can feel the fur on their body stand, their tail perks up. Finn can make all kinds of noises, ones that sound like the mom thing and the other things that make noises at them, but Finn can make other noises too, noises that the mom thing tries to make sometimes but can't, like the rumbly happy noise Finn makes when the mom thing pets them, or the tiny terrified mewl they let out as the new thing's hand approaches their tiny head.

Finn closes their eyes, but nothing happens. They can't feel anything. They decide to open one, just for a moment, just long enough too see the hand forzen just a tiny bit away from Finn's head. The new thing keeps it there for a moment, and Finn has time to learn this new thing's scent up close. It doesn't smell scary, it smells nice, nicer than most things that aren't the mom thing.

It says "Finn" again as it takes its hand back. It makes some more noises at Finn, Finn can make out "mom", like how the mom thing calls herself, and another sound, one they heard the mom thing say before: "Catra". Was the new thing a Catra thing?

Finn looks at it again, and they can tell something else is diffrent about it, it didn't have ears like the other things, it had big pointy ears, and it had a tail like Finn. It stares back at Finn, and its tail, and ears, and eyes, they were saying something, it was like when the mom thing made noises at Finn, but this new thing didn't have to make noise, it was saying something with just its body, "safe, not scared, curious".

Finn had never been able to understand any of the other things that way, not by just looking at them. None of them had ears that pointed like that, or a tail that could move that way. Finn lets out another mewl, still cautious, but also curious, just barely a meow.

And the new thing responds. A mewl noise, a Finn noise, a noise no one but them had been able to make. Finn makes another, and the new thing responds again, and just like it mirrors Finn's noises their bodies begin to mirror each other. Finn's ears are no longer drawn back, they perk up, their tail begins to sway and so does the new thing's. "Play, happy", its body says, and Finn's body is fixated by the response.

Finn's eyes grow wider, they want to get to know this new thing. Finn doesn't even flinch when the new thing brings a hand up to Finn's face again. Their hand is soft, and it finds the part behind Finn's ear that Finn likes to scratch. Finn barely even notices when the mom thing puts them into the new thing's arms.

Finn is excited and wants to climb the new thing, and they can hear the mom thing make laughing noises watching them try, the new thing doesn't mind, it makes laughing noises too.

But the new thing does seem especially eager to just hold them, grabbing them when they start climbing too high on its head. Untill finally Finn remembers how they woke up. Finn is still sleepy. Finn tries to curl up in the new thing's soft arms, and Finn can feel the new thing make another Finn noise, the rumbly one Finn makes when they're happy, Finn likes feeling it while being held, it makes them start to make the rumbly noise too.

The mom thing keeps making her mom thing noises as the new thing holds Finn, she keeps making the noise "mom", which Finn thought could only mean the mom thing itself. Finn yawns a tiny mewl as they burry their face the new thing's shoulder, trying to fall asleep. Maybe the new thing was also a mom thing, Finn hoped it would be there when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this little headcanon where Catra's homeworld is on the other side of the galaxy, she visits with the Best Friend Squad after the war, and decides to stay to complete a year long ritual and get to know where she comes from. In my head this planet is sooo far away it takes light and messeges years to reach, and even going there with Darla takes months. So Catra doesn't know Adora's pregnant when they leave her there, and doesn't find out Finn exists untill Bow lands to pick her up with a picture of the newborn kitten. I might post a fic about that sometime.
> 
> This story is set right after Catra gets home in the middle of the night.
> 
> Yes "the thing that always says awww when they see Finn" is Bow. 
> 
> Melog was away with Catra which is why they aren't mentioned among the things Finn already knows.
> 
> And in my headcanon Catra's people don't call themselves "magicats", they don't even speak Etherian, so their word for themselves is more a certain facial expression, tail position, and ear angle. Bow came up with the name "magicats", everyone who isn't a magicat uses it, and Catra hates it.


End file.
